


Moving up in the Ranks

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [9]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"sharpiesgal" prompted in the <i>Bad Boys</i> Theme:  Star Trek (mirror verse), Pike/McCoy, McCoy kills Kirk to become Pike's second-in-command</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving up in the Ranks

Looking down at the body of Jim Kirk, McCoy smiled. He was a doctor, he knew the human body, and therefore he knew how to kill and kill he did. This time, however, it wasn't at the direction of his commander, the now dead Jim Kirk. This time it was of his own volition. He wanted to be Pike's second in command, his consort, and the only way to do that was to kill Kirk. 

"I wondered how long it would take you?"

McCoy looked over at his Commander. "Too long," he replied as he knelt in front of Pike.


End file.
